nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Zavia
Once Upon a Time... There was a woman who meant nothing to no one. A small, waifish runt who spent her days chasing alleycats or playing hide and seek with the others in her settlement. A girl who wanted to be a famous singer some day, or a princess! That changed day to day, along with the fanciful adventures her and her friends could come up with with just a piece of shattered crate to pretend to be a sword, and a laurel of flowers from the local botanist as a crown. It was all so simple back then... Who She Really Was Zavia Scapula was born to House Lactuca, as one of three children to Lord Vespius and Lady Nata Lactuca. Their House was nothing of major note, and in-fact was one of the lowest upon the Hellcoast, with very little influence or power. They were a sworn bannerman to House Relias, though up to that time had not contributed much on their part towards such an arrang ement. Zavia spent most of her days like any other child her age, though she did enjoy to spend much of her time near forests and wooded areas, which drew rumors of her whispering to trees and speaking to flowers. In truth, she spoke with fey folk, shared secrets and quite enjoyed taking part in their games. She loved the ways they played pranks, and the way that they beguiled the mind with their magics fascinated her. Why, if someone like her could harness such a power, she could make her dreams come true! With Great Power, Comes Great Fun! As Zav ia grew up, her influence with the fey grew as well. They loved to hear her sing to them, her voice soothing and with a lovely melody. In payment for entertaining them, she soon found that one decided to start teaching her their ways. She was introduced to a margay cat named Zex, who she quickly befriended and learned she could communicate with. The fairies taught her a ritual she could perform to bind Zex as her familiar, and through such would grant her access to the very abilities she sought. At the conclusion of it all, she then possessed a capacity to cast spells much like the fey did, having control over enchantments and illusions. We All Must Grow Up Sometime Soon, all those fun filled days came to an abrupt halt, though. As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Her parents began to grow concerned about the whispered rumors surrounding Zavia, and her older brothers often bullied her and called her names, only drawing more desire for her mother and father to take a more active role in their youngest daughter's upbringing. Recognizing her potential for magics, yet unable to explain just how she came about the gift, she was sent to an academy where she would further learn to control and harness her skills. Torn away from her fey friends, but throwing such a tantrum that her parents simply could not deny her taking Zex with her, the two were sent off to the Egorian Academy of the Magical Arts. There she witnessed their famed fiend summoning, and was witness to some of the most horrifying and terrible things that would prove to change the once whimsical and carefree girl forever. During one such summoning demonstration, the student failed to summon a Devil, and instead grabbed beyond the void to pull forth an eldritch horror. Ill prepared to face such a threat, Zavia spent was only a few of the younger students to survive the attack. The incident left her warped and slightly less intouch with the world. Sometimes she would be found rocking in her dormitory, whispering to voices only she could hear. When she returned home upon graduation from the Academy, she was never be the same. The Last Ash When Queen Abrogail II decided it was time to put the rebels of Pellack to the sword, House Lactuca was called upon by House Relias. While at first Vespius and Nata had hoped to simply not answer the summons, they eventually concluded that doing so would likely come back to bite them. Not wishing to risk themselves or their heirs, they sent the now strangely subdued and withdrawn Zavia in their stead to command the Lactuca soldiers. With only a few hundred men at her command, Zavia did not shirk from her duties and accompanied Alessandra's forces in the siege upon Pellack. The woman wasted little time in carrying out all orders given, and for her efforts she was honored for her contributions. Contributi ons that she alone of House Lactuca offered, and when asked why neither of her brothers or her parents themselves came to Alessandra's aid, she simply responded that they sent her so they didn't have to. As reward for her service in The Last Ash, the new Archduchess stripped Lord and Lady Lactuca of their titles and their lands, and instead offered Zavia a position as Archcountess within the Hellcoast. Zavia took on the name Scapula, and thus House Scapula was born. Appearance Zavia is a woman of great beauty. From her crystal-blue, shimmering eyes, to those healthy strands of rich golden hair that frame high cheek bones and plump lips. She is supported by a nearly perfect hourglass figure, and often wears clothing that reveals much of her chest, covering only enough to remain proper for public wear. Her outfit is usually a robe of blue and white, hooded with loose sleeves. Wearing black leggings and small bits of armor that only serve aesthetics, not function. She is always accompanied by the margay cat, Zex. Personality Zavia, much like her friend Alessandra, shares that business-like presence while in public. However, some might find her staring off, speaking to voices not there, or running off into the woods barefoot, giggling with unseen friends. Every so often, the old Zavia does manage to come out, and she can be seen with a capricious smile, giving into her fey influences as she attempts to tease those around her with her looks and charm. Sometimes she does let loose, and decides to sing for any who might listen. When she does, songs tend to range from silly and entertaining, to mellow and soothing. Relationships Her only current affiliation is with the Archduchess Alessandra of House Relias. Her House is also in good standings with the Queen for her contributions during the Last Ash. Aspirations Zavia is the head of a young Chelish House, currently still establishing allies and gaining a foothold amongst the Empire. She only wishes for her House to be a great one in time, and seems to be willing to take things slowly, rather than to rush and make mistakes. Theme